wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Idolo
This is my 'sona, Idolo, do not edit or use without permission. ' Appearance Idolo has been in the jungle of Anopholes for ever since he hatched, but despite this he is quite skinny, 'cause of the Aedewings killing/biting everything, he can't eat that (he tried once and got very ill). He has a light green coloration that on his tail and horns, and the inside of his limbs turn red. He also has some lighter green-white strips around him. He also has red compound eyes, with a light green tint, as well as some antennae. Unusually he has six limbs (ten if you count two wings on his back) so he has an elongated body to bring in the other pair of forearms that have unusual joint to them, he is double jointed (meaning he can move his wrist the way we can, and also the other way) on his wrist and (like a praying mantis) he has spikes to catch prey (like a praying mantis), and also help his climb trees. His talons are a bit longer than normal, his claws have the same spikes on them to grasp his prey more. His mouth is unlike what others have seen, he has the snout and mouth of a dragon, but (like a praying mantis, sorry getting old just saying it is like one) at the end it opens up a ton of ways, making him seem like a monster. Personality Idolo is often very confused on why he is here in the world, but he keeps going on in life. One night he went to the (AID-e-wings) Aedewing's palace to meet the Queen if they could help him, but they thought he was "The Monster of the Jungle" (which he kind of is). On his way he saw a drawing board on the floor along with a pencil like tool, and now he draws all of the jungle's species, from birds to jaguars to the Aedewings who take all of the delicious animals and fruit away, for ''them to eat , so Idolo has to go steal it back for him and his pets. Abilities He has an area for more limbs so his is taller than most dragons, it is part of the reason he is called "The Monster of the Jungle". Because of this he has room for a second stomach, but it is for trapping gasses (burping gasses in this case) in from the first stomach, giving him the ability to almost breath fire, but it is only a poisonous/disgusting smelling gas. He can turn his head 180 degrees around, giving him the ability to see behind him, and to creep others out when he climb. History //!WARNING-SPOILER-ALERT!// (If you don't want to know this then skip) Subject 213 (A.K.A Idolo) is actually a project created to see if some scientist can create a working organism that is part dragon and part bug(s) and "According to the stats, it has been working well. Such as Subject 213 has developed an ability to almost talk to animals, this has exceeded our expectations on its abilities, but disappointingly it's genes have excluded the fire breathing gene, but it has the potential to breath fire...with some modifications" "Bring it in"(This is canon to my story if you guys wanted to know. Ok now back to his history...cause that was present, '''but if you want to see more of that (the scientist's research) then go here) Hatching Idolo was just put into the forest, as said above, to see if he could work without training, he has. When he hatched he was confused on where his mother was, cause that is what hatched animals do, the first thing they see is their 'mother'. But he didn't see any animals since he was in an area where the animals there have been driven off, so he just had to fend for himself. Early Years It was tough for him, but his animal friends taught him how to do things like fly, unusually, climb the trees, apparently the animals in the jungle are very smart, they taught him how to climb trees using his forearm spikes. But most importantly to hide from the Aedewings, which was hard for Idolo cause he was just a bit taller than a young dragonet, so he had to hide in the canopy which had just a bit less of them. Later Years His later years were pretty much the same, other than he was bigger and was spying on the Aedewings' palace, he heard stuff about him and how not like him it was, "It was snarling" '' Only cause it was so good, though it wasn't snarling.'' He would think to himself. There was always more sightings of him, and more and more dragons came to either kill or capture him. Adult Years These years he killed a few Aedewings but mostly on accident, and just a small percent of on purpose. And the rest is going to be a bit later in the fanfic I am making. Relationships Azor: To be put on later Atari: To be put on later Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Work In Progress